Mystery Not
by frogmonkey7
Summary: When the Doctor accidentally lands during the events of Mystery Spot (3x10), he finds himself trapped in the loop too- without the reset amnesia. One-shot. Minor Ten whump. No slash.


**Hello! This is my first Doctor Who/Supernatural crossover, so sorry if some things are a little OoC. Please Read and Review! I want to improve my writing, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Here we go, Rose. A random destination, just as you wanted."

"Where are we?"

"Hmm? Oh, in America. 2008. Beautiful year. One of my favorites."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "You've been here before?"

"Of course."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rose said. "I've wanted to see America for a while now!"

"Okay," the Doctor responded. "You can explore. But we meet back here in 30 minutes."

Rose grinned and pushed open the TARDIS doors.

Just 10 minutes later the Doctor was about leave the TARDIS himself when something happened. He wasn't sure exactly what but-

"Hey, Doctor. Where are we?"

He turned to see Rose looking at him expectantly.

"Uhmmm, America. 2008. I didn't tell you?"

"Don't think so," she responded brightly. "But I've always wanted to see America. Let's go!"

And she pushed open the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor sat down.

This is odd, he thought. Something is going on. Time Lords do not get dejá vù, but this seems a lot like it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose appearing once again.

"How?" He burst out and stood up.

"What? I was just going to ask where we were," she said, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," he said, fiddling with the TARDIS' controls.

"What are you doing?"

"...I don't know what's going on."

"That's not good," Rose said.

"No," the Doctor agreed.

* * *

It was the 17th time it had happened. The Doctor had figured out they were stuck in a time loop. Rose didn't remember anything. He supposed he was the only person, besides the loop creater, who was immune to the amnesia effects. In a weird, timey-wimey way it made sense: he was a time lord and could travel through time, so it was natural that he'd be immune to a time loop. However, he couldn't escape. He tried that. The TARDIS couldn't take off.

"I'll just have to find out what's causing the loop myself," he said aloud.

"What?" Rose responded. "I just want to know, where are we?" The Doctor sighed. This was getting old. He formulated a plan.

* * *

Rose was about to ask where on Earth the TARDIS was- or indeed, if she even was on Earth- when she saw the note hastily taped to the police box door.

 _Rose-_

We are stuck in a time loop. You are in 2008 America. In Florida. Yes, I know you've always wanted to see America, but do not explore. Something is creating this loop, and only very powerful beings have this power. I don't know how long this will take me, so food is in the kitchen. Two rights and one left. TARDIS'll guide you.

Doctor

Rose stared at the note uncomprehendingly. A time loop?! Countless questions flooded her head. How many times had she seen this note? How long had the Doctor been gone? How many times had she asked where they were? What food was the Doctor providing? As she soon found out, it was bananas. Lots of bananas. She couldn't even eat half before time reset again.

* * *

The Doctor had been watching the diner for six hours now. It had been 3 loops and he had noticed subtle differences in just two people's actions. And it seemed that the world reset when one of the people died. It might not be anything, but it was worth checking out. He strode towards the diner.

"Hello, gentlemen. Could you answer some questions for me?" The Doctor flashed his psychic paper in the two men's face.

"If you let me ask one first," the shorter one said. "Why is the British National Guard in Florida?" The British National Guard, the Doctor thought. That's a first.

He was ripped from his thoughts by the same man grabbing him and holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Sammy. This help?"

"Yeah," 'Sammy' replied. "And it's Sam. But Dean, it might not be anything. He looks harmless. We could get in trouble with the British police."

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to convince me that we're stuck in a time loop and anyone who is out of place is trapping us." Dean looked his companion skeptically.

"Wait!" the Doctor cut in.

"What, you wanna confess to killing me over and over in horrible ways while my brother watches?"

"Oh, this is bad. This is very bad," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed. "Tell me how to get out of this loop."

"I don't know. You have to listen to me: I-"

"- want to apologize for murdering me?"

"Dean! Let him finish!"

The Doctor nodded.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm not affected by the reset."

"Yeah, right." Dean scowled. Sam seemed more receptive.

"You mean you remember what happens?" He said, sounding intrigued.

"Yes. This man," the Doctor said, pointing to Dean,"Last died from eating a bad taco."

Dean looked sideways at Sam.

"A taco?! I died from a freakin taco?!"

Sam shrugged. "You had a taco for breakfast. It's better than that time you choked on a sausage."

"What? Anyway, we can't trust him. He might know this because he organized it!" Dean suddenly produced a wooden stake from his jacket. "This ganks sons of bitches like Tricksters, right?"

"Dean, no!" Sam cried out. But it was too late. Dean spun the Doctor around and stabbed him in the heart.

The Doctor keeled over, clutching his chest. It was pretty clear one of his hearts had stopped. He didn't dare take the stake out. Considering the considerable crimson stain spreading across his brown pinstripe suit, the stake might be the only thing keeping him from bleeding out.

"He's not dead," Dean remarked dryly.

"And a good thing too! He could be on our side!"

"Maybe I missed the heart," Dean said, ignoring his brother.

"No, you definitely hit it," the Doctor responded, wheezing.

* * *

"What the HELL is going on?!" Dean turned to see the waitress who had served them food earlier standing with her hands on her hips.

Still hunched over, the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper.

"We're filming a movie. No need to intervene."

"Wow! Hollywood studios! Here! I'm so sorry sir, for intruding. I just... it looked like... I... if you need anything, I'll be over here." She backed away, a smile dancing on her face. The Doctor could see her still whispering, "Hollywood! Wow!" over and over. He wondered if she had had dreams of being an actress.

"What is that... piece of paper?" Sam asked, gesturing to the psychic paper.

"You're not more concerned why this dude isn't dead?" Dean stared.

Sam repeated his question.

"Great," Dean said, "Now my own brother's ignoring me."

"Not ignoring you," the Doctor said. "Searching for information. And it's psychic paper. Shows what the user wants people to think. And if the user doesn't have anything in mind, the target fills in the blanks. Quite useful for getting into places."

"That's actually pretty awesome," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam responded. "Where can I get one?"

"Well, its kind of... alien technology."

"Aliens? They don't exist. I've seen everything from Djnn to Wendigos, and never any aliens. And I've seen pretty much everything on Earth."

"...Dean." Sam said, highlighting the glaring flaw in his logic.

"Anyway. No such thing as aliens," Dean continued.

"Really," the Doctor said.

"Yep. Now tell me, how did you survive my stake to the heart? If it didn't miss the heart." Dean glanced at the wound. It was bleeding like crazy. The wood was almost entirely scarlet with blood. And somehow, this man was alive and conscious. It didn't make sense.

"Simple, really. I'm an alien."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Come back to our hotel room. We'll talk there. Away from..." Sam looked at the waitress and the various patrons of the diner. "Prying eyes," he finished.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" the Doctor remarked dryly.

"Nope!" Dean replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the Doctor was still clutching his heart.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still alive? Maybe you're an alien, but you said it still hit your heart."

"Two hearts."

"Oh."

Dean shook his head.

"I really don't get you Sammy. I keep dying, this guy is out of the ordinary, he claims to be an alien, he says he has two hearts, and you go 'oh'?! You're crazy. I say we just hamlet the guy right now. Find his 'other heart' or whatever and get rid of him, and stop me dying!"

"No!" Sam cried. "He can't be the Trickster. They only have one heart. It's how you kill them."

Sam seemed to suddenly notice something.

"What time is it?"

"Ummm, 12:34."

"AM?"

"No, Sammy. It's noon and the moon is high in the sky."

Sam stared at his brother.

"You made it."

"What?"

"You lived the whole day."

"I... did. Huh. This is great."

The Doctor frowned.

"Why would the pattern change now?"

"Maybe having you here helped," Sam said.

"Doubt it," the Doctor replied absent-mindedly. "Wait-ROSE!"

"Who?"

"A friend," the Doctor said, removing the stake from his heart. "Hit me in the chest."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Sam obligingly hit the 'alien' where the stake had been. The Doctor sighed.

"Thank you." And he turned and started off, almost running, toward the door.

"Wait," Sam called. "What's your name?"

"The Doctor," the Doctor said.

"Doctor Who?" Sam cried. But the Doctor was too far away to hear.

* * *

The Doctor sprinted back to the TARDIS. Rose had killed this 'Trickster', he was sure of it. She wouldn't have heeded his warning for long. At most, one or two loops. She was too curious. But now he had to thank her. If she was alive. The Doctor tried not to think about that.

He saw her in the distance, standing over a body, and ran at her.

"Doctor!" Rose cried. "I saw your sign, but I couldn't resist, and this guy appeared calling himself a Trickster. He said you were on his trail. He told me that this was not our battle, and we should leave it to the brothers, whatever that means."

"I met them," the Doctor said.

"You're hurt!" Rose noticed. "Did these brothers do it?"

"It doesn't matter. Where is the Trickster?"

"He... vanished. Into thin air. Cause it's 'not our battle.'"

"Then who is this dead man at your feet?!"

"Oh. He's not dead. I knocked him out when he tried to steal my phone."

"I see."

Rose looked at her feet.

"You know, I decided what in history I want to see."

"Really?"

"I think I want to see the War of the Roses."

"Okay. I can do that. Quite an interesting war, that one," the Doctor said, walking up to the TARDIS. "Allons-y!"


End file.
